


Pangs

by HandwithQuill



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the A-Team kinkmeme. prompt was: Face and Hannibal were together but broke up for some reason. How do they get back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Murdock sighed as he sank back against the hotel room door. He was really grateful that for the last few weeks he had taken the correct doses of his meds. He usually picked and chose what he needed to stay functional, but a month ago they had transferred to a new base. The base commander, General Richards, was a by the book, no non-sense kind of a guy with no imagination. He also had a grudge against Hannibal that stemmed from when they were both in basic. Added to that the fact that the team had just beaten Gen. Richards handpicked team in an exercise for some higher ups on their first day on base. 

Because of that, Hannibal had asked him to do it as a way to ease the rest of the base into his “eccentricity”. Murdock had smiled at the twinkle in the Boss’ eyes that said it was more of leading Richards into a false sense of security before unloading Murdock’s full craziness on the base.

He was even more grateful that he had agreed now as he saw the desolate look Face wore as he curled up in a ball on the bed. 

He sighed again as he pushed off the door. He uncurled Face’s legs enough to start untying his boots. Once off, he placed them under the bedside table, kicking off his Converse under as well. The Pilot then laid down on the bed and curled himself around his best friend. One hand going under Face’s neck to card through his hair, the other soothing up and down his back. 

“Oh, Facey.” He whispered brokenly as the hand on the Lieutenants back pulled him closer as silent sobs wracked through the conman. 

Both he and Face had gotten off duty at the same time and as it was Friday, they were going into town. When Face had walked in the the hanger to pick him up, he had been reveling in the looks the rest of the Pilots were giving him. It was almost like they had never seen a man talking to a helicopter before. Maybe it was because he was speaking for the helicopter...and it just happen to speak Portuguese. 

“Oh, do you really think that you are that special?” he had asked it, putting the finishing touches on his paperwork.

“ _De, é claro que eu faço. Você está trabalhando em mim_ *” was the reply that had him snapping his head up, wondering if his meds were failing him, but a grin spread across his lips as he saw Face sitting in the open cargo hold. 

“Não deixe que ele suba à cabeça*” he replied. 

“Ready to go?” Face asked. 

“Uh...” he frowned at his report. Face came over to look at it. 

“What's wrong? Looks good to me.”

“Yeah, but...” he pursed his lips. The report was good. It was also normal. He smiled as he added a smiley face and 5 exclamation marks at the end. He handed it in and they walked across base to the apartments the team shared. When they arrived, there wasn't an open house for them, so they took two apartments right above each other. Once there they had gone to the 2nd floor one that Murdock shared with B.A. He had quickly changed in to civilian clothes. They were debating which bar they were going to go to as they stopped at the 1st floor apartment that Face shared with the Boss. 

Murdock sighed quietly, watching Face's profile as he rummaged through his many pockets for his keys. It was two years ago that they had rescued him from the hospital in Mexico. During that time, not only had Face become his best Friend, but he had quickly become infatuated with the charismatic conman. It has also become shortly apparent that the Colonel and the Lieutenant were together. He had learn to push all such thoughts away, but as Face finally pushed open the door they still tugged at his heart a little. 

“I don't know.” Face had said. “We could ask the Boss. He said that he had a meeting with Richards, but he should be back by now.” he finished the statement with a laugh. One the stopped as they took in the sight on the sofa. 

Hannibal was stretched out along the couch, shirtless. Head thrown back over the arm, one hand gripping the back. His other hand was resting on the head on General Richards, whose head was bobbing between Hannibal's legs.

It was Hannibal who saw them first. He let out a groan, twisted his head and opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut.

“Shit! Stop!” he yelled. Richards looked up, frown on his face for the interruption, till he followed Hannibal's eye line to the two standing in the doorway. Murdock glanced at Face out of the corner of his eye. The look of shock plastered there match his own, but it was the utter betrayal in his eyes that hardened his own voice. 

“Well, Col. I guess the two of you have settled your differences.” he snapped out, before grabbing Face's arm and leading him out, pulling him all the way out to the car. He drove into town, going in circles, giving Face time to come out of the shock. When he still wasn't responding after half an hour, he pulled into the first hotel he saw.

The back under his hand stopped moving and Face's breathing evened out. He continued to move his hand through Face's hair, trying to sooth his friend while he slept. A buzzing sound caught Murdock's attention. He reached into the pocket of Face's pants and pulled out his phone. 12 missed calls, it claimed. Most of them from Hannibal, but the last one was from B.A. He turned off the phone and dropped it into Face's boots when his own phone stated buzzing. He grabbed it and slipped out of the room. Again, most of the missed calls were Hannibal. He leaned against the railing, deleted all the voice mails without listening to a single one of them, then called B.A. back. It only rang once before it was answered.

“Where are you, fool?” B.A. shouted. 

“Hey, Bosco. Is the Colonel anywhere near you?” he asked. He could hear the frown on B.A.'s face. 

“No.”

“Good!”

“What's going on, Crazy? Boss called me at the garage. He was frantic, and I mean normal people frantic, not 'I'm Hannibal Smith, I don't react to anything and you can only see it if you know me' frantic.”

“Col. Smith can fuck himself with an Uzi.” Murdock said in a hard voice. At any other time he would have smiled at the silence that indicated the shock on B.A.'s face. With yet another sigh, he told B.A. what had happened. 

“Naw, man, no! I don't believe it! Somethin' has to be goin' on. Somethin' we don't know about. I mean Boss and Richards HATE each other!”

“That's not what we walked in on”

“Come on, Murdock, do you really think that the Boss would cheat on Face? It's not in Hannibal's character. There has to be something else going on.”

“Believe what you want, Bosco, but you weren't there to walk in and see Richards sucking Hannibal like a lollypop. I'm not going to let him anywhere near Face till Face tells me he wants to see him. I've booked a room for the weekend at the Oakview motel on Jefferson Ave. Room 26. We’ll stay here since we aren't expected back on base till zero-seven-thirty on Monday. If we are needed, call, I'll leave my phone on. I'll only pick up if it's you. And Bosco, DON'T give your phone Col. Smith! If I talk to him before I'm ready, it won't be pretty!”

“You're really mad at Bossman?” the mechanic asked. Murdock slumped back against the railing. He looked through the open door at Face sleeping on the bed.

“How could he do it, Bosco?” he asked quietly. “How could he hurt Face like that? He has to know what their relationship means to him.”

“I don't know, Crazy.” Bosco sighed “I'll swing by our place and pick up some clothes for you and Face. If I see Hannibal, I'll talk to him, see if I can get his side of this.”

“Okay. See you soon. Oh, don't forget to get my med case, I'm gonna need them.”

It only took about twenty minute for B.A. to show up, a frown on his face as he took in the still sleeping conman. B.A. said that he wasn’t staying long because as he was packing up a bag for Face, Hannibal had come in and had a bit of a meltdown. Bosco didn’t want to leave him alone too long. Murdock was less then sympathetic. They said goodbye, with the Corporal promising to call if he got any information out of Hannibal. 

Murdock shut the door; he had just turned the lock when he heard a sound coming from the bed. He walked over and sat on the edge just as Face rolled over onto his back, eyes blinking sleep and dried tears away. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked. The Lieutenant didn’t respond right away. After a few minutes, the conman shrugged. “Bosco brought us some stuff,” Murdock went on, “how about you take a shower and I’ll order us some food.” Face shrugged again, stared up at the ceiling for a little while, before he finally rolled off the bed and trudged into the bathroom.

Murdock waited for the shower to start before he called a deli for sandwiches. The shower was still running when the food arrived. He went ahead and ate, planning on going to check on Face if he wasn’t out by the time he was done. The last of the fries had taken a trip through the ketchup and were on the way to his mouth when the water stopped and the door opened. 

A drop of ketchup fell back onto the paper; his hand froze in midair, as he took in Face standing in the doorway. His hair was dark with water, plastered to his head, droplets still fell from the locks to trail down his chest, passed his tags, leaving tracks on his abdomen until they were absorbed into the towel that was wrapped around his waist. 

A towel that was suddenly dropped to reveal a pair worn cotton sleep pants that had been cutoff at the knees. Murdock didn’t know if the breath he let out was in relief or despair. 

Face moved over to the bed and leaned against the headboard, pulling his knees up. When Murdock was sure that his reaction to a waterlogged Face was no longer evident, he stood and handed Face the sandwich he had gotten and a bottle of water. Then he placed himself next to him on the bed and switched on the TV. He flipped around till he found a mindless action movie. 

He started up a running commentary about what they were doing wrong, how he would have flown the plane, about how the eye candy actress couldn’t act and really wasn’t pretty enough to rate eye candy status, and anything else he could think of to say. All of this was interspersed with prompts for Face to take a bite, chew, sallow. After the fifth time, Face started to eat on his own.

After the movie ended, Murdock took his own turn in the bathroom. He coaxed Face under the covers, turned off the lights and slipped in next to his best friend. He didn’t know how long they lay there, listening to the late night traffic, eyes adjusting to the light slipping in between the closed curtains, when Face shifted to lying in his arms. Face wrapped one arm around his waist and buried his face in Murdock’s neck. For a few seconds, he wondered if Face was awake, but realized that Face was probably just moving into sleeping position he was use to, so he eased his arm out from between their bodies and slipped it under Face's head. And nearly jumped out of bed when Face started speaking. 

“It was kinda inevitable, wasn’t?” he whispered straight into Murdock’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“I mean, it’s just not the way things are for me, you know. So I’m use to it. People not staying, I mean. No one has ever wanted to stay before, so why would now be any different? I mean, the first girl I ever cared about left town without telling me to become a nun in South America. 

Murdock wanted to scream, shout, whisper, and sing in all the languages that he know that he would stay, that nothing would ever be able to remove him from Templeton Peck’s side. Instead he swallowed and lifted his hand to card through the Lieutenant's hair. 

“Most people don’t want me in the first place.” Face continued. “My parents didn’t, left me at an orphanage when I was 5. None of the families that came to adopt wanted me. The army was the same way. None of the CO’s wanted me. The few that I had were forced to take me and couldn’t wait to get rid of me. Until Hannibal.” He looked up at Murdock. The Pilot could see tears forming in the red-rimmed eyes. “He listened to me, he understood. He let me do what I needed to do. He respected me when no one else would. He was everything the damn recruiter tells you a CO should be! We had been teamed together for 18 months, just after Mexico, when we realized that we both wanted something more”

Murdock took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Face was quiet, seemed to be collecting his thoughts, but as he did that he was also rocking his head from side to side, moving the bridge of his nose along Murdock’s collar bone. The position caused every breath that Face took to travel down his chest, causing his nipples to harden. 

“I know I mess around.” He said brokenly. “But I never go to far. I mean, yeah, I flirt, sometimes I even kiss a girl, but that’s for us. To protect us!”

“I know, Face.”

“I mean, we got to keep up appearances. He can ignore it. He’s a respected Colonel. But if it seemed like I sleep around, no one is going to think it too weird if we live together.”

“I know, Face.” Murdock said again. 

“Then why? He spent the first year we were together convincing me that he would always be there. That I really was what he wanted. I really did believe that he loved-“ he broke off as he stared crying again. Murdock held him, imaging all the horrible things he’d like to do to one Hannibal Smith if he got a hold of him. 

The crying spell didn’t last as long this time. Face was the one who pushed himself up to lean across Murdock to reach the box of tissues on the nightstand. He balled up the used tissue and tossed it in the small trashcan on the other side of the room. As he slid back into his former position, he let his hand trail across Murdock’s chest, the nail of his hand lightly tracing against his nipple. 

“Murdock?”

“Hmm?” Murdock had closed his eyes, trying to control his body. He felt Face lift his head to look at him. When Face didn’t respond he tilted his own head to meet Faces’ gaze. He was startled when he saw just how close Face was. 

“Thank you.” Face said softly. “Thank you for being here. I really don’t want to be alone.”

”Your welcome, Facey. There is no where else I would rather be.” He pressed a kiss to Face’s forehead. When he pulled back, he frowned slightly at the look that was in Face’s eyes. He almost had it identified when Face surged upwards and pressed his lips to Murdock’s. He pulled back, eyes gauging the pilot. Murdock only blinked, before Face leaned in again, kissing him more forcefully. His hands moved as well, rubbing up and down Murdock’s chest, deliberately scrapping against his nipple causing Murdock to gasp. 

That seemed to be what Face wanted as his tongue darted into Murdock’s mouth, rubbing, caressing, and pulling a moan out of the pilot. Murdock’s mind apparently went on vacation, as the only thought passing through it was ‘Face is kissing me’. He started to kiss back, wanting, needing to finally taste the person that he had been in love with for the last year. They rolled onto their sides, his arms once again sliding down Face’s back, this time tracing, memorizing the muscle under his hand. Everything felt wonderful, he didn’t want it ever stop, but that little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him. 

He trusted that voice more then anything or anyone on the planet. It was that voice that told him what was most important. It told him which doctors to trust, which officers to avoid, which planes to fly, when to duck, weave, and when to throw in a barrel roll. It had told him to go with Hannibal that day. It had saved his life, and more importantly, it had saved the lives of the team more times the he could count. And it was telling him to stop.

‘Just one more kiss.’ He told it, but it just got louder. That was when he noticed that one of Face’s hands was toying with the waistband of his sleep pants. And as much as that was something that he wanted, a quick roll in the hay with his heartbroken best friend was not how he wanted it. He brought his hands up to push against Face’s shoulders. 

“Face, stop. This isn’t a good idea.”

“No, it’s a great idea.” Face replied, tongue laving up and down Murdock’s neck. Murdock whimpered as he nipped the junction between neck and shoulder, before pushing him away more firmly. 

“No, this isn’t want you need right now. And in the long run it will just confuse things.” Face let out his own whimper, but this one was much more distressing. 

“HM, please,” he said, reaching out. “I don’t... I can’t-“Murdock took the hand, enfolded it in his own and pressed it to his chest, pulling Face close. 

“I will always be here for you, Templeton. I will never leave unless you want me to. Tonight, next week, next month or fifty years from now, I will be by your side!” he kept Face’s eyes the whole time, when Face registered the sincerity in them a veil seemed to drop away from his. A sense of relief flashed through, before he blinked and it was gone. He nodded, repositioned himself in Murdock’s arm and drifted off to sleep. 

Even though Murdock stopped them from going too far, it did cause a change in their relationship. Their friendship seemed deeper and also there was a new physical closeness. There wasn't a moment during the weekend that they were not in contact with each other. Sides pressed together as they watched a movie, ankles crossed under the table as they ate, and they always slept entangled in each other’s arms.

There were the times when Face would get that certain look in his eye, before he would lean in and kiss Murdock. It would lead to an intense make out session. Both seemed to know when to pull away, but it left them gasping for air as they lay next to each other on the bed, trying to contain their giggles. 

Murdock was amazed by how seamlessly it fit into their friendship. Some friends hugged, they kissed. It also seemed to ground Face. It gave him closeness he was used to, but it wasn't rooted in lust. It was something to hold onto, something to give him strength, so that he would have no problem walking into Hannibal's office on Monday morning. Well, so that he wouldn’t show it if he had a problem, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

B.A. leaned back against the bar as he waited for his drink. General Morrison had arranged for 4 weeks of leave for the team after the conclusion of a string of back-to-back missions. He thanked the bartender, paid for the drink and turned, surveying the bar. It was still early, only a handful of people were scattered around. He spotted Face and Murdock back by the pool table doing...something. The Pilot was holding the cue ball in the air and was hovering the chalk cube over it. Face was grinning from ear to ear and seemed to be encouraging the crazy fool in what ever he was doing. 

He had invited Hannibal to join them and the boss looked like he might accept, but at the last minute he glanced at Face, before claiming he had paperwork he wanted to finish. B.A. was sure he was the only one who saw the sadness in the Boss’ eyes. 

The mechanic sighed and pushed off the bar to wander the room. It had been 18 months since Hannibal and Face broke up. The weekend that Face and Murdock had stayed at the motel, he had stayed with Hannibal. The Colonel had spent the first night drinking, he didn’t even notice when B.A. had switched him from beer to coffee then to water. Just kept his gaze firmly on the walk that lead up to the building. 

When he finally passed out, B.A. made up a bed for him on the couch. He didn’t think that it would be good for Hannibal to wake up in the bed he used to share with Face. It wasn’t till noon the next day that Hannibal woke up. B.A. spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get the boss’ side of the story. Hannibal was tight lipped, eventually snapping at him to stop asking questions, that it didn’t matter why, that all that matter was that Face saw. 

After he uttered that, all his energy seemed to desert him and he fell back onto the couch and eventually drifted off to sleep. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Bosco exited the apartment and heading upstairs. A quick phone call and half an hour later he had collected everything he needed. Going back downstairs, he dropped everything on the bed in the spare room that for sake of appearances was Face’s. It took another half hour to clear all of Faces’ belongings out of that room and deposit them in his former room upstairs. 

Next, he tackled that bathroom. He was slightly disturbed by the shear number of products in there. He took an educated guess that the basic soap, shampoo, and shaving cream were Hannibal’s and everything else was Face’s. When he was done, the bathroom cabinet looked desolate, even after he had put away all his toiletries. 

In the living room he checked to make sure Hannibal was still asleep, knowing what he was doing would be more difficult if the Boss were awake. He passed over the majority of the books and just took the stacks of men’s magazines. Then he packed up the obvious CD’s and DVD’s. He skipped the gaming consoles as the apartment upstairs had them as well. 

An uneasy look was on his face as he considered the photos scattered around the room. Most were of Hannibal and a member of his team, past and present. None of them seemed to be strictly Face’s and the ones with the two of them were from before they were a couple. He decided to wait till Hannibal was ready to deal with them. Though he almost changed his mind as that left the main bedroom the only one left to pack up.

He stood uneasily in the doorway. Nothing that he could see screamed that it was Face’s, but he knew that after being together for two years, and appearances or no, there was no way that Face didn’t have something in this room. Opening the closet only found Hannibal’s dress uniforms. Pulling open each draw of the dresser didn’t revel anything, but he didn’t search under anything either. He studiously avoided the two bedside tables, he didn’t care what they got up to in this room, but he didn’t want to know anything about it. The footlocker had old mission reports and Hannibal’s box of diagram toys. Feeling like he was snooping, he let the lid drop and decided that Hannibal was just going to have to go through the room himself.

He was brought back to the present as his and every head in the place snap to the pool table. Murdock was holding one of Face's hands. He also had his head back and was howling, after a second Face joined in. That was another thing that changed. 

When Face and Murdock came back that Monday, they seemed closer. It was more then Murdock not letting Face be alone with Hannibal to the point of stating that not only should team business be shared, but also as he outranked Face, confidential information should go through him next. Murdock even ordered him to stay with Face if Murdock’s duties kept them apart. He wanted to grumble about babysitting a grown man, but the relief in Face’s eyes kept him silent. Also, whenever the team stayed somewhere, the two of them would always share a room, even if there was enough rooms. When they were in the field, they placed their cots or bedrolls close to each other.

After the first few weeks, Hannibal and Face came to a silent agreement that they would not talk about it and just try to keep the team dynamic from shifting. It seemed to work. The first mission they went on after was a success and they all celebrated like usual. To Bosco, it seemed like they both wanted to keep a friendship, but were unsure how to go about it. 

He circled around the back of the bar, stopping next to Face. Murdock’s hands were flying as he explained aerial stunt he had seen that day. B.A. handed Face the cue and racked the balls while he waited for Crazy to finish. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. Face distractedly pointed up. Bosco flipped and placed the cue ball as it landed on tails. 

Murdock’s story finished as he made a couple of shots. There was a slightly tricky shot that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to try. The game was their standard arrangement. B.A and Face, or Hannibal, if he was with them, would play a game and the winner would play Murdock. It was currently 3,126 –47 games to Murdock. The pilot could control a cue ball the way he controlled an aircraft. 

The Fool was about to win his fifth game of the night. Face was scanning the table, trying to find a shot. B.A. glanced around the bar. It was later, so there was a decent sized crowd. There was a pretty redhead sitting at the bar with a couple of friends. The brunette he didn’t know, but the blond looked familiar. He smiled at the redhead as she looked over. She blushed with a shy smile, before nudging her friends. They glanced over, before going into that huddle that girls do. 

Face missed his shot and Murdock was hunched over the pool table, lining up the winning shot, when he stood up.

“Visitors.” He sang. The three of them turned to face the girls. 

“Samantha!” Face exclaimed, hugging the blond. B.A. realized why she was familiar, she was the woman Face disappeared with last weekend. 

“Face, it’s good to see you.”

“You too. You remember Murdock and this is B.A.”

“Bosco.” He corrected, holding out his hand to the redhead. 

“Shelia.” She returned the handshake, a slight blush on her cheeks. The brunette marched forward and authority thrust out her hand at Face.

“Lt. Clarissa Sosa.” Face grinned as his eyes swept her up and down, but something about her set B.A.’s teeth on edge. 

“Mademoiselle,” Murdock announced, French accent making B.A. roll his eyes. “Won’t you please join us around the table and be our guest for a game of pool. Be our gust, Be our guest.” He started to sing. Samantha laughed at his antics, he took her hand and twirled her around. Sheila stated clapping and joined in singing, raising her in B.A.’s opinion. Sosa, thought, folded her arms and stared at he pilot with her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something foul. 

They never got to play another game. Murdock twirled Samantha right onto the dance floor. B.A. saw Face and Sosa talking as he escorted Sheila to the bar to get a drink.

The next morning, B.A. slipped out of bed, being quite as not to wake Sheila. He stumbled into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. A tinty noise in the livingroom caught his attention. Going to investigate, he found Murdock curled up in the armchair. He had some how gotten an old original Nintendo to work and was on level 23 of TETRIS. The boss was relaxed on the couch. 

”You’re here early.” He commented, dropping on the other side of the couch.

“Yeah, well, it’s uh...” he glanced at Hannibal. “it’s noisy upstairs.’ He said, tightness in his voice. The coffee maker announced that it was done. Hannibal got up and spent longer in the kitchen that was necessary for getting a cup. 

Murdock’s hands never stopped moving, even as he split his attention between the screen and the kitchen doorway. The music indicated level 24. 

“Don’t worry, man. Boss will be fine.” He got up and made his way into the kitchen. He filled two cups with coffee, grabbed the sugar and milk and retreated back to his room.

Bosco was right, Hannibal was okay. Over time he seemed to do even better. There was less times that the Sergeant worried about him. Which seemed amazing as Face hand taken up with Sosa full time. 

A few months later, though, she was still rubbing B.A. the wrong way. The first time she had come over and met Hannibal, she had this look in her eye that disturbed the big guy. It didn't look like she was meeting her boyfriend's team; it looked like she was sizing up a potential job interview. The mechanic over heard her telling Hannibal the list of commendation she had received in Officer School, he goal for the next five years and what she thought she could achieve if she was giving the chance. 

Hannibal was less then impressed. He raised his beer to his lips, nodded and walked away. Sosa's face tightened, her head came up and she folded her arms across her chest. 

B.A.’s thoughts about the female Lieutenant were still mixed a month later. They had finally acquired a house and were having a cookout to celebrate. He was sitting on the picnic table, Sheila next to him. They were enjoying each others company, a little sad that it might be the last time as her unit was shipping out in a few weeks. They had promised to keep in touch, but they also knew how difficult that was. 

Murdock was preparing the grill. The pilot was liberally bathing the steaks in a sauce he had made himself. B.A. had watched him to make sure that it was only made with things that were edible. 

Face and Sosa were playing in the yard. Some form of hide and seek/tag/ Nerf gun battle. One thing she had going for her, B.A. thought as Face’s carefree laugh rang out across the yard, was the fact that she made Face happy. Happier then the Sergeant had seen him in two years.

But what kept B.A. from liking her was her resistance to hanging out with the team. She had been invited to dozens of outings, which she always declined. The few times she did join them, she only talked about work, about which CO’s seemed the best to work for if you wanted to be on the fast track, about how she wanted to make Captain in the next year or two, about where she wished to be posted next. She was ambitious, which wasn’t a bad thing, it just didn’t fit into their team very well.

She also seemed to have a need for normality. He didn't know if it was because she didn’t want to jeopardize any advancement or if she just assumed that everyone strived to be normal. It was something else that didn’t fit in with the team. It did, though, seem to be something that connected her with Face. B.A. knew that growing up in an orphanage caused Face to have a need to be validated by society. To have everything that society said he should want. Wife, house, kids, the whole rigamarole. And if Sosa made him happy, well, B.A. would put up with her. 

Hannibal brought out a cooler and set it near the grill. Murdock murmured something to him and he headed back inside, calling to Face to come help bring the rest of the food out. Face grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, placed a kiss on her lips, then ran inside. 

She smiled at him, but in the next second she dropped to the ground and reached for her non-present sidearm. B.A. grinned at the frown on her face as no one else reacted to the sound of gunfire. Murdock's whoop of delight at the fireball shooting from the grill was the only reaction it got. He had already warned Sheila 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” she shouted, stalking over to the pilot. He had just opened another shell and was sprinkling it on the next steak. Murdock looked up, cocked his head to the side and blinked at her.

“It's called cooking.” he said slowly, before switching to the cadence of a documentary announcer with a British accent. “Which is the process of preparing food by use of heat. Cooking techniques and ingredients vary widely across the world, reflecting unique environmental, economic, and cultural traditions.” he flipped the steak on the grill and leaned back as the fire whooshed upwards. 

“With Gun Power?”

“Yeah, gives it just the right charcoal taste. Though, I have been thinking that it could use a little something else, you know? I was thinking Windex, but I don't want it shinny, so maybe motor oil would be better.” he told her with a lopsided smile and a certain glint in his eye.

“Wow, I had heard the rumors, but I didn't think someone with the reputation of Colonel Smith would really let a deranged moron on his team.” 

B.A. slammed down his beer. NO ONE insulted his teammates, not even the girlfriend of a teammate. He stood up to give her a piece of his mind. She continued, seemingly unconcerned of the consequences. 

“Does Col. Smith know what's going on here? I really doubt he would allow-” she broke off as Hannibal stepped up next to Murdock. 

“Here's the shells from the gun upstairs, Captain.” he said to the pilot, before turning to Sosa. “I didn't hear the beginning, lieutenant.” he said in a voice that indicated that he did, “What wouldn’t I allow?” 

“Nothing, Col. Smith.” she said, turning bright red, before about facing and marching into the house, bumping into Face on the way. B.A. hid a laugh behind his hand and went back to his beer and Sheila.

It was a year later that Face asked if he wouldn’t mind coming on an errand with the Lieutenant. B.A. couldn’t hide his surprise when the errand turned out to be at a jewelry store. He helped Face pick out a ring, debating with himself over trying to talk Face out of it. Two days after that, Sosa had taken a job in the DCIS, a job that transferred her to Washington, DC. A job that tore out Face’s heart and ground it under her boot heel with out looking back. He and the Boss didn't see Face or Murdock for two weeks after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal didn’t know what woke him up. He blinked at the alarm clock, it was only a little after two hundred hours. The house was quite, as was the street. The house that Face had scammed after their last job was in a quite suburb of Seacouver. Well, quite except for that short, but intense lighting storm in the forest behind the house the other day. He rolled to his side and reached across the bed. The former Colonel closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly when he encountered only cold sheets. 

Six and a half. 

It had been six and a half years since his relationship with Face had ended and he still found himself reaching for the kid. He grabbed the extra pillow and pulled it to him instead, sighing deeply again. It still hurt. Nearly as bad now, as it did when he looked up and saw the betrayal in Face’s eyes.

The real kicker was that he still didn’t know why it happened. From the moment they saw each other in Basic, he and Richards had hated each other. They had immediately started a childish, yet deeply satisfying prank war. The one up-men-ship had lasted their entire careers. When the team had been transferred to Richards' base, Hannibal knew that Richards main taunt would be about making General first. So he had arranged with Russ for a base inspection by Richards superiors. One that would be topped off by a field exercise with Col. Hannibal Smith’s infamous team and a team hand picked by Richards.

No one was surprised by the outcome. 

The meeting that day started out as usual. They met in Richards’ office, traded insults veiled as civility, finished the paperwork on the team’s last mission and he was given the prep work for the next. The meeting had gone on long enough that Hannibal was craving a cigar. Richards’, a stickler on non-smoking rules, told him to go ahead and have a cigar. He also offered a drink. Suspicious, but wondering where it was going, Hannibal accepted. The General sat down next to him and started reminiscing about people who they both knew. 

Soon they were both laughing like two long lost friends. The bottle was empty and Hannibal offered to go back to his apartment. Richards perked up at that. Before he knew it, they were sitting on his couch, two more bottles empty. He was well on his way to being drunk and had closed his eyes to try to focus on what was being said. A hand on his shoulder had him opening them. Richards was close. He blinked and the next thing he knew Richards’ tongue was down his throat. 

His fuzzy brain processed the thoughts of ‘this is wrong’ then ‘this feels good’ as Richards’ hands dove under his shirt. They pulled apart as his shirt flew over the back of the couch. His own hands were divesting Richards of his. He fell back as he was suddenly cupped thought his pants. A mouth was nipping at his neck as his pants were pulled down his legs. Richards was undoing his own pants as he kissed down Hannibal’s chest. He arched up, grasped the back of the couch and let out a hoarse yell as Richards somehow swallowed him whole and sucked, before finding a pleasurable rhythm. 

He didn’t think of much else until he arched his head, a hoarse groan leaving his mouth, as he was entered for the first time in years. Richards leaned over him, captured his mouth and thrust his tongue in almost as deep as the rest of him, before starting a fierce rhythm. Pounding away, somehow hitting that spot deep inside him just right every time. It didn't take long for both of them to peak, Hannibal spilling between them. Richards caught himself on the arm, grinning, he leaned down for another kiss, then trailed down Hannibal’s neck and chest, tongue sweeping from side to side, lapping up all traces of the white fluid. Reaching between Hannibal’s legs, he took him into his mouth again, getting every last drop.

That was when Hannibal heard something, opened his eyes and met Face’s. He was sober in that instant, watching as very angry Captain pulled his Lieutenant away. After a moment more of shock, he pushed Richards, who was leaning in for another kiss, away, grabbed for his clothes, and ran after Face.

 

He didn’t see him again until the following Monday. Face made it clear that he didn’t want to talk about it. That they would never have to talk about it as B.A. had move him upstairs and now they were just two people who worked together. 

Knowing that he had hurt Face in ways he had always promised not to, he had to accept that. But if he could help it, he wasn’t going to lose his Lieutenant completely. The next few months he spent making sure the team would still function. Then he went about trying to get their friendship back. He was glad that was successful, even if he had to hear about all the women Face had slept with.

He lay there a few more minutes more, before realizing he wouldn’t get back to sleep. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed a coat to combat the cool night air of Washington State. 

All was just as quite in the hallway. He could hear snores coming from the slightly open door to the house’s guest room as B.A. slept peacefully. The house was owned by a couple with twin boys. Their room was on the other side of the hall. It was the room that Face and Murdock had claimed as theirs. 

Maybe because he knew the hope he still held that he and Face could get back together was fruitless, he had found his attention drifting to someone else. He had been feeling the situation out over the last few months. Seeing how receptive his target was and his mixed results were promising. While confused, his enchanting pilot had flirted back the last few times. 

For a few years he had heard about the army ranger who was a pilot. A damn good one, who did stints with the Thunderbird and rumor had it that the Air force would give almost anything to him if he would transfer over. He was also supposed to be... a little off. Stories abounded of aerial stunts that defied the laws of physic, of singing opera while doing barrel rolls, of a medical file thicker than a dictionary. But it was the other part of the stories that had caught Hannibal’s attention. The part where they all said “But he saved our lives.” 

He had followed his career, waiting for the right time to try an recruit him and was deeply saddened when he heard of the crash the had killed the crew of the chopper and sent the Captain to the hospital. After being assigned the mission in Mexico a few years later, he looked into the pilot’s file again, hoping to see if he would be able to use him. But when he saw him standing there in the hospital hallway, that glint of madness in his eyes, the same one that people claimed he got sometime, he was deeply attracted. If, after that mission, things with Face didn’t work out as they did, he would have pursued the pilot then.

 

At the top of the steps, he could see the mess that was left in the living room. When he had gone to bed, B.A. had already gone up and Face and Murdock were playing video games. The coffee table was littered with junk food and various empty bottles. He started to descend the stairs when a voice froze him. 

“Facey, are you still in love Bossman?” 

Hannibal’s heart froze as well. It beat once, twice, before resuming it’s normal rhythm. He knew he should go back upstairs or let them know he was there, but he wanted to hear what the conman was going to say. 

“Why would you ask me that, Sham?” Hannibal’s brows furrowed. About four months ago, Face had started calling the pilot that. When he or B.A. asked, neither responded, but the smirk on Face’s lips had always intrigued the Colonel. 

“It’s just...lately...” Murdock trailed off

“Boss has been flirting with you?”

“Yeah, and was wonderin’, after that first night, you’ve never talked about it. Not even-“ he cut off with a giggle. 

“After that?” Face asked.

Hannibal’s frowned deepened. He couldn’t see them but had assumed that one was on the couch and the other was on the floor, but it sounded like they were both on the sofa. It wasn’t that big. He risked taking a step down as he heard Face sigh.

“There was never much to say. Boss cheated, we broke up, managed not to destroy the team in the process.”

“Have you forgiven him?”

“It’s in the passed.”

“But what if he wanted you back? What if you were the one he was flirting with? Would you take him back?” 

Hannibal’s heart was pounding in his chest. He stood as still as he could, straining to hear what Face would say, but Murdock continued. “I mean, the boss is kinda awesome. And I know that after you two split, he was more upset that he hurt you, then that you weren’t together anymore. Not that he wasn’t upset about that, and he was really jealous when you were dating El Diablo. And last month, he threw that plane stunt in because he realized that I hadn’t flown in a while. And he always gone along with my obsession. And...I just...I just don’t see any reason for you to hesitate if he wanted you back.” 

There was something in the way that Murdock said that last sentence that made Hannibal hold his breath. He heard shifting on the couch. 

“James, look at me.” 

“No.” 

“Come on.” Face sighed. “There. HM, you are the one that Hannibal is flirting with.”

“Because he can’t have you anymore.”

“No, he wants you because you are gorgeous, because you have more knowledge in this head then the rest of us put together, because, of the four of us, you have the best most innocent heart. You are the awesome one.”

Hannibal nearly forgot himself and agreed with the Lieutenant. It was only Face continuing that stopped him. 

“And yes, I'm still in love Hannibal. If tomorrow at breakfast he announced that he would spent the rest of his life trying to get me back, only one thing would stop me from jumping into his arms. Do you know what that is?”

“Facey” Murdock said, his embarrassment clear.

“It’s because four months ago I told you I love you. And I’m not leaving you for any reason.” there was a sound, that Hannibal now identified as a kiss. “Why don't we go upstairs because I want to spend the rest of night with you making love to me.”

Hannibal stumbled back up the stairs in shock. He hurried into the master bedroom, shut the door as quietly as he could and fell back onto the bed. 

They were together. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as images popped up. They would look so good together. Face's radiant eyes and Murdock's bewitching smile. He could see them as they must have been on the couch. Face laying on his back with Murdock curled up next to him. 

His beautiful Lieutenant and his sweet Pilot were together. 

He scrubbed his face with his hands as he remembered the feel of Face naked next to him, and he could imagine what Murdock's wiry form would feel like. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he heard a noise in the hallway, a giggle and a door shut. He pulled a pillow over his face as his throat tightened and his eyes began to sting.


	4. Chapter 4

Face stood at the kitchen sink, looking out the window at Hannibal, who was sitting on the back porch smoking a cigar. The Colonel had a small smile on his face while he watched Murdock trying to get Billy to play fetch, but from the yells, it seemed that the imaginary dog was more interested in chasing squirrels. Boss had been quite the last few weeks. 

The conman reached up under his collar and caressed the mark there. The pilot had a matching one at the junction of shoulder and neck where it could be hidden. Not because they were ashamed, but because they didn't want to upset the team dynamic anymore. A smile graced his lips as he remembered the night four months ago he finally realized what was in front of him. 

The pilot had been in the persona of an Irish detective from a 20’s noir film for about a week. He had been trying to not laugh as Murdock ‘interrogated’ him. He was bad cop to B.A.’s sock, which was the good cop. 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Peck?” the shaggy haired man asked, trading a look with the sock on his hand. Maybe it was because he was being interrogated for eating the last of the Twizzlers, maybe it was because Murdock was sitting on his stomach, maybe it was because the pilot was still wearing the shirt and tie from the scam they had run earlier, maybe it was the shape of Murdock’s mouth as he tried to not giggle as well, and just maybe it was all of these combined that had him grasping the tie and pulling his friend down to meet his lips.

The two of them kissing was nothing new, hadn’t been for years. But there was something about this kiss. It felt different, it wasn’t about friendship, it wasn’t about lust, it was both of those things combined. And it left Face lightheaded. Murdock must have felt the same as he gasped and pulled back to look in his eyes. 

“Faceman?” he asked, emotions flashing through his eyes, the conman tried to read them. He saw confusion, desire, and longing. But it was the last emotion the pilots let flash through his eyes, biting his lip as he let it show, that had Face’s heart pounding in his chest and his breathing coming in hard gasps.

The conman had caught glimpse of it in the pilot’s eyes before, but it was always gone before he could identify it. Now it stayed for him to see. It was the same look that Hannibal use to get in his eyes, the same look the boss still got in his eyes sometimes. 

It was love.

“HM?” he brought his hand up to cup Murdock’s cheek as his friend smiled shyly, hope shining in his eyes now. “I-I-“ he stuttered, thinking of the first time he saw that look, he sighed. “I’ve made you wait a long time, haven’t I?” 

Murdock ducked his head with a half shrug. Face used his hand to pull his head back up. “I’m sorry, but I get it now. If you’ll still have me, I think-” Murdock’s finger on his lips stopped him. The pilot’s fingertip ran back and forth. He swallowed hard, the tip of his tongue came out to moisten them. “I love you, James.” It was true, had been for a while, waiting for him to be ready. 

Murdock’s eyes widened, the pupil nearly taking up the iris. He swooped down, kissed the conman hard. Face was ready, mouth already parted, pulling James’ tongue in, twisting his own around it, caressing, kissing back, putting all his ample talent into the kiss. 

Pulling apart for air, Face couldn’t help smile himself at the radiant smile on Murdock’s lips and the happiness in his eyes. He lifted his head for another kiss, but the pilot leaned away, smirking. B.A.’s sock went flying and he pulled Face’s hands above his head, crossing the wrists and holding them with one hand. 

“Now, Mr. Peck,” he said, resuming the Irish accent “since my softhearted partner has left the room, let’s get to the bottom of the issue.” He trailed his hand down Face’s shirt, stopping briefly to circle his nail around the peaked nipple. Face laughed, adopting his own 20’s gangster accent. 

“You’ll never get me to talk, Shamus! No matter what hard interrogation methods you use.”

“Hard methods, eh?” Murdock scooted down, shifting slightly so that their erections rubbed against each other through their pants. “do you really think you can take what I dish out?”

Face groaned and arched up. Murdock lifted onto his knees, keeping out of Face’s reach. With a whimper he sank back onto the bed. Murdock lowered himself as well, right back to his former place. He rocked his hips slightly, teasing the man under him, giving just enough friction to make Face struggled to free his hands, needing to touch. 

Dect. Murdock managed to get his prisoner’s shirt off and was working on unfastening his pants, when the prisoner made a cunning escape. Thought instead of running he turned the tables and had his way with the detective. 

Afterwards, they laid next to each other, sharing the same pillow, giggling, kissing, caressing, resting. Later, Murdock shyly asked if he could make love to him. He agreed immediately, ways up for another round, but what the pilot did, it wasn’t overly provocative, but it was the most intensely erotic thing he had ever experienced.

 

Movement outside brought his attention back to the present. Hannibal stood and was stubbing out his cigar.

He reached farther back, to the tip of his shoulder blade. The spot where Hannibal always left his mark. A spot, which was usually covered, limiting the chance of someone seeing it. 

Ever since that night, Hannibal had stopped flirting with HM, but it seemed like a little bit of energy left the boss. Murdock had noticed it was well, and was still worried judging by the look he just shot at Hannibal. Face replayed the conversation they had that night. The insecurity in the pilots voice when asking if Face would go back to Hannibal had tugged at the conman's heartstrings. He had spent the rest of the night trying to reassure his lover that he wasn't going anywhere.

But the last two things the pilot had mentioned made him think. Because there were a couple of things he knew. One: he was in love with Murdock, Two: he was still in love with Hannibal, Three: Hannibal was interested in the pilot. And it appeared, from those two sentences, that HM was interested in the boss as well. He went to join the pilot in the yard, a plan forming in his head.

***

“Sham?” he asked later that night. He was lying on his side, Murdock in front of him, back to chest. His arm came up under the pilots and was enfolded with HM’s against his chest. He could feel the pilot’s heart returning to its regular rhythm. 

“Hmm?” was the sleepy response. 

“Boss said that he might be able to get you in a plane on the next job.”

“That’s nice. Something I’ve never flown would be nicer.” Face felt a little bad about doing this, but he found out by accident that a sleepy, post sex Murdock was a truthful Murdock. He asked a couple more questions, nothing serious, then:

“Boss was wearing jeans tonight.” 

“Yeah, He looked good in them.”

“Kinda made me wonder what he would do if we tried to take them off of him.”

“Shirt would have to go first, like his chest, want to-“ he stopped, suddenly wide awake, rolled over and brought his eyes to Face’s. The conman couldn’t help it, he laughed at the shock on HM’s face. 

“Face, I...you...I’m not-I would never-I...”

“I know.” He kissed him. “But I also know that you want him, and that’s okay. I mean, I told you that I was still in love with him, and you were okay with that, so why wouldn’t I be okay with this.” He was quite, letting Murdock collect his thoughts. When he pilot’s eyes met his, he continued. “But I was wondering, do you want to act on your desire for Hannibal? Do you want to know what it’s like to have him make love to you?” he rolled forward so that they were laying flat. He ran his hand down HM’s body. Between his legs and took him into his hand. “Do you want to know what it’s like to have him over you, inside you?” he let go of Murdock’s erection and moved his hand back farther, feeling the opening, still stretched and slick from early. A twist of his hips and he was back inside.

“Face” Murdock moaned. 

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like for him to do this to you?” he adjusted his angle and slid back in, hitting the bundle of nerves, causing Murdock to arch up into him. He started a rhythm that had him thrusting in a little faster each time, hitting his prostate quicker and quicker. Murdock brought his arms up under Face’s and latched onto Face’s shoulders, digging his nails into them. 

“Oh, Face, mm, now.” Face leaned down, tilting his head to the side, letting Murdock reach the mark on his neck. This put his mouth right next to his lover’s ear. 

“Perhaps you want to watch as he does this to me” he whispered into the pilot’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Apparently he did as Murdock arched up under him, internal muscles clenching around Face. A few more thrust and Face found his release. He fell to his side, pulling Murdock with him. “What do you say, Sham?”


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal lounged back against the headboard, reading. Or, at least, pretending to read. He mind kept going back over the display that Face and Murdock had put on at breakfast. He wondered if it was just because he now knew, or it they were just letting it be more obvious. As soon as he could, he had retreated outside and had spent the day wondering the edge of the forest that the back yard bordered. 

It was peaceful and he thought if their life ever let them settle down, he might want to do so here. He didn’t even mind the intermittent rain showers the fell. After all this time, he would take a little rain over the unrelenting sun of Iraq.

He had put the book aside and was scooting down to sleep, when there was a knock.

“Yes?” he called out, frowning slightly as Murdock stuck his head in.

“Uh, hey, Boss. You’re not asleep, are you? Or maybe I should be asking if I’m asleep, but if I was asleep, you wouldn’t know because you would be a figment of my dreams, right?” He bit his lip. Hannibal couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips at the pilot’s ramblings.

“I don’t think either of us is asleep, but why don’t you come in and we’ll figure it out.” The pilot opened the door slightly and slipped through. Hannibal frowned, as he seemed to look at something in the hallway while shutting the door without latching it. He perched on the edge of the bed, facing Hannibal, knees touching the bedside table. His fingers were tapping on his knees.

“You’re probably right, Colonel. But, you know how dreams are tricky. You never know when you slip into one, inexplicable stuff starts happening, then when you wake up, and start talking about the green bunnies hiding in your sock drawer and you’re getting looked at funny.” He leg started to bounce.

“What’s wrong, Captain?” Hannibal asked, reaching out to grab one of his hands. Murdock stilled, looked at him, eyes raking over his face. He entwined their hands together before he bit his lip and seemed to come to a decision. He lunged forward, lips connecting to Hannibal’s.

Hannibal’s hand reflexively came up to Murdock’s shoulders. ‘Why does this keep happening’ he thought as he pushed Murdock away. He couldn’t believe that the pilot would do this. After all that Face had been through, after the declaration of devotion he overheard Face give him. He licked his lips, ready to reprimand him, but couldn’t help groan at the traces of the pilot he could taste. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his thought and opened them in dread as a sinking feeling of deja vu overcame him.

Face stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a small cloth bag hanging from his fingers, leaning on the doorjamb, smiling.

“Face! It’s not-don’t think-“ he stuttered out.

Wait. Why was he smiling? Hannibal blinked as Face came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Not like that, Sham.” The conman said, sitting on the bed behind the pilot. “Well, not at first. For a kiss like that he has to be ready if you want an enthusiastic response. Since he’s going to be confused, like this.” He took the pilot’s face in his hands, kissed him slowly. Pressing many little kisses to his mouth, before the tip of him tongue appeared, asking for entrance.

Hannibal gulped, mouth going dry at the sight in front of him. He was suddenly, painfully hard. The two pulled apart and Murdock turned towards him, leaning in again. It was then that Hannibal’s brain returned slightly.

“What’s going on? What are you two doing?”

“I was gonna kiss you, sir. But if you don’t wanna...” the pilot trailed off, biting his lip again, looking back at Face.

“Don’t worry, Sham. He wants to, don’t you Boss? You’ve been flirting with him for weeks.” Face pulled Murdock back against him, hands running down the pilot’s chest, under the shirt, pulling it up on their return trip through the sparse chest hair. Hannibal swallowed hard, again. Face laughed.

“See,” He said into the pilot’s ear. “He wants you bad. He always got that look in his eyes right before he jumped me.” He looked back to Hannibal. “I know you overheard us the other night. You know that I still love you. You know that HM wants you. And we know that you want both of us. So, will you please kiss him!”

Hannibal hesitated only a few seconds longer. His eyes traveled from Face’s to Murdock’s. At the uncertainty in them he reached out, grabbed the back of the pilot’s neck and pulled him forward, fusing their mouths together. Mouths that opened, tongues introducing each other. Each man groaned. Hannibal moved his hands to Murdock’s chest, running them down to grasp his hips. Once there he pulled, bring the pilot to straddle him. Their erections met, each groaning again, hips thrusting together, needing more friction.

Murdock’s hands grasped Hannibal’s shoulders, steadying himself, running under them, tugging the thin cotton of Hannibal’s t-shirt. Hannibal lifted his arms, breaking the kiss, letting it be removed. He cupped Murdock’s cheek, thumb caressing his lips. He trailed his hand down and with a fingertip reverently traced the mark on the pilot’s neck.

His eyes moved to Face, who was leaning against the foot board, shirt off. He was copying Hannibal’s movements on the mark on his own neck. Keeping eye contact, Hannibal slowly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the mark. Face gasped and the man in his lap whimpered. He kissed Murdock again, hands mapping his chest, unfastening his pants.

Grasping Murdock’s hips again, he leaned forward, laying them flat. He started to kiss his way down, following the trail of hair, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You really want to get him excited, do this.” Face said, extending his hand and with the very edge of his fingernail, traced the outline of Murdock’s nipple. The pilot gasped, arched off the bed, clawing at the bedsheets. Face returned to the foot board, nodding to the other nipple. Hannibal followed Face’s example.

“Please, oh, please,” Murdock moaned, lifting his hips, seeking friction. Hannibal used that action to pull the rest of the pilot's clothes off. He finally made his way down Murdock's chest. His erection stood there, proud, already leaking. Taking a firm hold of his hips, Hannibal kissed around it, loving the needy sounds coming from the pilot. He was paying attention to the tender skin of the inside of his thighs, when he felt someone behind him and hands at his waist. He tried to lean back, wanting after so long to feel the conman against him, but a hand in the small of his back stopped him.

“Facey?”

“It’s okay. Nothings changed, HM. Just helping to speed things along.” Face ran a hand along the outside of a thigh, before untying Hannibal’s sleep pants. He let the conman pull them off, looking between the two. His boys had a plan, did they? That thought stopped him.

His boys.

After tonight they really would be his boys. Or at least he hopped they would be. Face did say that he was still in love with him. But they only mentioned that Murdock wanted him, not that he had feelings for him. And with them being together, maybe it was just for tonight. He swallowed as his chest clenched.

“Boss?” came from behind him. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” he looked at the man under him. Murdock had the uncertain look on his face again. He smiled at his pilot leaning down to kiss the look away.

Breaking apart, Murdock pressed back into Face and raised his eyes to Hannibal's. Hannibal stared back, letting the pilot search for whatever he was looking for. He guessed he found it as Murdock let out a needy whimper, his hands ghosting over Hannibal's skin.

"What is it, Sham? What do you want?” Murdock shook his head, mumbling.

“Tell us what you want.” Hannibal whispered into his ear. “Anything you want.”

“Can I...” he asked slowly, trailing a finger along the Boss' forehead. “Can I make love to you?”

“Really!” Face said, sounding surprised. Murdock nodded, borrowing into Face's neck.

Hannibal blinked and breathed out harshly. It wasn't his normal preference, what happened with Richards notwithstanding, and even after being together for two years, it was something that he and Face had never done, but he moaned in please at the thought of the pilot doing that to him. The look on his face must not have conveyed that as Face laughed.

“It's not what you're thinking, Boss, but trust me, you're gonna love it.”

Murdock pushed at his shoulders so that he was laying flat in the middle of the bed. The pilot straddled him, pressing their erection together. Murdock's eyes were on his as he reached out and placed one finger on his forehead, tip to knuckle. He slowly moved the finger, caressing the skin, towards Hannibal's ear. He traced along the outside, down around the back, dipping inside, before returning to the cheek. He moved across, up over the bridge of the nose to the other ear. He followed the line of the jaw, moving across the chin. Here he diverted the path to run the tip of his fingernail along the edge of Hannibal's mouth. Causing Hannibal to let out a shuttering breath. He continued to the other side of the jaw.

Once there he moved back and forth Hannibal's neck, down to his shoulders, the left arm, then the right. Down his chest, circling the nipples. At the hips, he skirted the hard length, making Hannibal pant with the need for a firmer touch. He continued down both legs, to the soles of Hannibal's feet.

The entire time, he had not looked away from Hannibal's eyes, who's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was ragged. The look in Murdock's eyes though...he knew it was importance, but was terrified of misinterpreting it.

He groaned in dismay as the pilot swung his legs off of him, but moved when he was encouraged to roll over. He groaned again as he ground his hips into the soft bedding. He ignored the twin chuckles from above him. Murdock remounted him and moved his hands down neck, each arm and his back. The pilot shimmed down and cupped him ass in each hand, trailing a finger down inside, before continuing down the right then left leg. As the tingles of the last caress on his left heel drifted away, he was left breathless as Murdock had truly touched every inch of his skin.

He was about to roll back over when his right foot was lifted and a kiss was pressed onto the sole. The pilot's mouth reversed the path the his fingers had taken. Up one leg, then the other. Hands held his hips as each ass cheek was covered, before warm, wet tongue swept between them. He tried to push back into it, but the mouth was already moving along his back. Up each shoulder to his arms, finality pressing kisses to his nape.

He was turned back over and immediately sought the pilot's eyes. The look he was still afraid to identify was still in them as Murdock started at his feet. He worked his way up each leg, around he hips, bypassing, yet again the straining, aching erection. Up the chest, laving each nipple, before moving down each arm. Along Hannibal's neck, jawline, cheeks, ears, nose and forehead.

He sat back, smirking at the look on Hannibal's face, before scooting back and taking Hannibal's cock in his rough grip an pulling up once. Then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the head, opening his mouth, he slowly, slowly, took it in, all the way down, coming back up, sucking on he head, before swiping his tongue across the slit, taking all the fluid there.

Only after that did he move up and finally kiss the colonel. Hannibal groaned into the kiss, hands coming up to keep Murdock there, trying to follow when he pulled away.

He rolled the pilot under him and claimed his mouth roughly, hips thrusting together. Gasping for breath he kissed his way down Murdock's chest again, straight to the swollen cock and breathed lightly on the head, before taking it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around, he lowered his head, taking all of Murdock in. Murdock moaned and shifted his hips. He started a rhythm, trying to get more sounds out of the pilot. It was a few moments later that he felt the presence next to him again.

Face was laying down next to them, arranging himself so that he head was even with Murdock's hips. He had divested the rest of his clothes. His hand was working between him legs.

“Boss, pull up slower, and keeping the head in your mouth, trail a finger up the vein. Just keep one hand on his hips or you'll be choked.”

Hannibal followed Face's directions. Murdock's fists dug into the bed sheets, letting out the neediest moan Hannibal had ever heard. He was going to do it again, when he felt something pressed into his hand. He uncapped the lube, coating his fingers, and reaching farther down. He concentrated on keeping the rhythm as his fingers circled into the opening. He groaned as his own erection was grabbed with a slick hand.

”Temp?”

“Sorry, couldn't help myself.” He spun around and placed a chaste kiss on Murdock's lips. Hannibal let the pilot slip out of his mouth. He leaned up to kiss him, worrying about Face's non participation. He repositioned Mrudock's legs around his hips and slowly pushed in. As the tight heat surrounded him, different then Face, but still so delicious, he dropped his head and laying biting kisses on Murdock's Adams apple.

He started thrusting, slowly getting faster and faster and Murdock arched up to meet him. He claimed the pilot's lip again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Face, breathing hard, biting his lip, as he furiously caressed his length. Murdock was moaning loudly now,

”Please, please, oh, oh, close, so-so close.”

"Boss, oh, um... angle down a little, mmmh.” Hannibal adjusted and groaned as the pilot clenched around him, arched nearly off the bed and howled! Keeping that angle, he stared pounding into the man under him. Face groaned as his hand stuttered as he match their rhythm. His other hand reached under him, teasing himself. It wasn't long before the three of them were shuttering. Hannibal’s hips jerked a few more times and Murdock spilled between them. He tried not to collapse against the pilot, moving to the side.

“No,” Face gasped out. “on...on top-top of him. Let-let him know you're staying there. Try to stay inside him, if you can, as well.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Mrudock, pulling him tightly to his chest. One of his hands moved up and planted in the pilot's shaggy hair. Once the heart beating against his chest returned to normal, he shifted slightly, slipping out and creating room between them. Face reached in with a towel, cleaning them off. Then he slid down and plastered his chest to Murdock's back. He threw a leg up over Hannibal’s hip, pressing the three of them together. Hannibal trailed one hand down Mrudock's side and tentatively placed it on Face's thigh. He let out a relived sigh when he didn't pull away.

Murdock dozed between them. Face nuzzled into the back of his head, placing a kiss on the nape of his neck. Lifting his eye he met Hannibal's.

“What happens now?” Hannibal asked quietly. “It this just for tonight?”

“Is that what you want?” Faces's confused look gave him hope.

“No. After having you both in my bed, I don't think I could survive with out you. It's just...” he sighed. “ You didn't seem to want me to touch you.”

Face sighed this time. He reached out and laid a hand on Hannibal's shoulder, running it down his arm, along his back, touching all the spots that he could reach the in turn made Hannibal moan.

“It wasn't that I didn't want you to touch me, it was more about your already having touched me. “They glanced at the man sleeping between them. ”Also,” he continued, “You and me...there are so many conversation we need to have before we're intimate again.” he caressed Hannibal's bottom lip. They both smiled, recognizing the look in each others eyes. They leaned in, over the pilot, and kissed, slowly, gently, a first kiss.

“That's hot.” came from under them. Laughing, they leaned down, pulling the pilot into their kiss, before snuggling back into each other. The next day they would talk, but for right now the just enjoyed being together.


End file.
